Perfect Fit
by Allknowingone
Summary: Kagome's dad beats her...to cope, Kagome starts to cut herself and do drugs...also, she is madly in love with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha in love with Kagome. Can Inuyasha save poor Kagome from her toutured life? updated
1. Good morning daddy

A.N. I sadly do not own any characters from Inuyasha.*sigh* However nice it may be if I did and by the way I own nothing except my crappy old TV. on which there is drool form me staring at Inuyasha and my computer that is possibly worth about $20.anyways, so this is my first fanfic!! Are you as excited as me?!?!? Well, this one is kinda generic, but I love this kind of plot line so much that I just had to create one for myself *hugs self* enjoy!!! (Review, review, review!!!)  
  
Warning: This fic contains (or will hopefully contain) some violent scenes that some people may not care to read. It's not my fault if you read it and get offended.I can't run over to your house and avert your eyes for you, this is your job. This may also contain some rape issues.not sure yet.  
  
Bashing Warning: I am going to be doing a lot of Kikyo bashing in this fic.I hate her sooooooo much, so I am really truly sorry to any Kikyo fans out there.but for my fic she is going to be pure satanic evil. Oh, and that little Javan dude might be in here too...also not sure yet.well, if he is I will bash him also, so if your a fan, beware!!!  
  
^-^cheers! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One (Kagome' s morning)  
  
*RIIINNNGG!!!* Kagome groaned and rolled over in bed. 'It can't be time to wake up already' she thought. But the alarm insisted that it was so Kagome rolled over and smacked the alarm to the floor finally shutting it up. Just then Kagome heard rustling from the room next door. 'Oh my god, I hope I didn't wake daddy' thought Kagome as she quickly and carefully got out of bed to go check. Kagome quietly tip-toed down the hall to her fathers room and opened the door to peek in, what she got was the door slammed right back into her nose causing it to bleed profusely right after impact.  
  
"Ooff" said Kagome as she fell to the floor.  
  
"I though I told you NEVER to wake me up with you nonsense in the morning!" screamed her father as he glared at her, then slammed the door.  
  
"S-s-sorry daddy..." said Kagome quietly.  
  
She preceded to walk slowly back to her room with her nose up in the air to stop the bleeding quicker.'Looks like I'm gonna be walking to school today.there's no way I'm ever gonna make the bus now that I have this to clean up.' She took a look at herself in her mirror. Her long black hair streaked with dark shades of purple was all messy form sleeping, her deep brown, almost black eyes were enchanting, and her features were all perfect, although all of them from her nose down were now covered with blood. 'Great' thought Kagome 'I'm never gonna be able to hide all the swelling this is gonna make from Sango.'  
  
Sango was Kagome's best friend. They did everything together, and lately Sango was getting worried about her friend and Kagome could tell.You see, Kagome had been acting strangely lately and kept showing up to school with all sorts of bumps and bruises. 'Well, I guess I'll just put on more make- up today.' Kagome sighed and stepped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She then went to the medicine cabinet and took out some gauze and stuffed it up her nose. 'There...that should work for a while.' Kagome started to undress starting with her shirt which was a black tank top that read "I eat stupid people" and then her long baggy black pants from the day before. Once she was naked, she stepped into the shower and sighed. It felt so nice to take a warm soothing shower. After she had finished her shower she stepped out and wrapped her hair and her torso in towels. Kagome stepped up to the mirror and began applying make-up. She started with a nice layer of black lipstick for her all too crimson lips (in her opinion), then came the deep purple eye shadow, then the pancake for all her swelling around her nose.Kagome only used pancake when she had been beat up enough by her father.which had been quite often lately. Once she was done she stepped into her room and searched for some clean clothes. She found a black long-sleeved shirt that read "You just don't KNOW where the bodies are" she put on a green pair of over-sized pants and turned to the mirror in her room to do her hair. She decided to put it up and leave some strands around her face to make it more dramatic. Next, Kagome put on her customary chains to her pants and wrists, and a special lock that Sango had given her for around her neck which read " My true love will have the key to open me". (A.N. is the locket thing too corny? please tell me) The lock itself was in the shape of a heart and had been painted black. Kagome, now ready for school, began to pick up her things and head off to school. Just as she was about to head out the front door, she heard her father scream "KAGOME!!."  
  
"Yes daddy?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Don't forget to make me breakfast, I want eggs" Her father answered  
  
"But daddy, I have to go to school, I'm sorry I really must go right now." said Kagome quickly and left the house.  
  
She knew she would pay dearly for it when she got home, but she couldn't be late to school again or she might be expelled and she would have no place to go during the days.then she would really be in trouble. Kagome went to the corner to wait for the bus hoping that she was not too late. She thanked the gods when she saw it approach. Kagome stepped up into it when it arrived and looked around for a seat. Sango was already sitting with Miroku, her boyfriend, so that wouldn't work.then she spotted Inuyasha. 'Oh, he's so handsome' thought Kagome as she made her way back to him. He was currently looking out the window and was very shocked when he felt a something plop down into his lap. "What the-?!?! Oh, its you Kagome.DON'T DO THAT!!!" he shouted at her. "Well, well, well, I didn't think ANY guy would protest this much to a girl sitting down in HIS lap" teased Kagome. As she did this she looked into his wonderfully deep golden eyes almost getting lost in them. "Oh...umm.well...I...uh.I didn't mean.um..." Inuyasha stuttered. He had been looking into her eyes as well until she said something. He could look into her eyes forever. Like two black pools of joy. "Oh Inu, I was only joking.you know I love you to much to be mad." And she honestly did. She wanted more than anything to be Inuyasha's girlfriend, but she never thought he would have her. Kagome decided to stay perched on Inuyasha's lap for the entire ride, much to Inuyasha's delight, though he didn't have nearly enough courage to admit it to Kagome.  
  
When the bus pulled up to school Kagome got off the bus and was about to turn around to say something to Inuyasha when she felt his hands on her back pushing her forward.  
  
"Um.Inu, what are you doing?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo is right behind us.I don't want any trouble with her this early in the morning" replied Inuyasha  
  
Kikyo was the sluttyest girl at School (A.N. hey, if anybody wants to give me a good name for a high school I would appreciate it.I can't thing of any good ones at the moment) and everybody knew it. She would sleep with anybody for anything. Kikyo also had some strange idea that Inuyasha would actually go out with her and that he was madly in love with her but just couldn't admit it. Kikyo also hated Kagome and Kagome felt just about the same about her. Kikyo felt like Kagome wanted nothing but trouble for her "relationship" with Inuyasha. In truth, Kagome never disliked Kikyo until she became a bitch towards her about Inuyasha.  
  
But of course, Kikyo being the stupid ass-hole that she is, Kikyo ran right up to Inuyasha conveniently knocking Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Hi Yashy.what's up?" she purred.  
  
"Kikyo!! What the fuck?!?!? Go away!" shouted Inuyasha as he rushed over to help Kagome.  
  
Kagome instantly soared inside. 'Oh my gods! He's so sweet.I love him so much!!!'  
  
"Are you ok Kagome? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" asked Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine.hey, are my pants full of dirt of anything?" Kagome asked specifically for the reason of showing her butt to Inuyasha while glancing over to Kikyo to flash a smirk.  
  
"Uhh..No, no not at all" Inuyasha finally got out after pausing a moment to look at Kagome's perfectly formed posterior for a minute.  
  
"Good" said Kagome. "Let's go"  
  
And with that Inuyasha and Kagome walked into school leaving Kikyo standing there on the sidewalk scanning around for someone else to bug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N. Ok, well the next chappie is gonna be Inuyasha's morning of the same day because I really couldn't think of a non-cheesy way to intertwine their mornings. just so you don't get too disappointed.and don't hurt me *cowers*  
  
Ok, yeah well.I'm really tired of typing right now (been doing it for 3 hours straight!!! damn homework.grrr..) so, how's the first chappie??? Do you think it's any good? Oh!! Please, please, please review! I really wanna know how you think I did. I promise if I even get one review I'll have the next chappie up specifically for that person tomorrow, you'll even get a thank you! Another thing, would you guys like previews for the next chappies? Or do you think it ruins the chappie.please tell me in your REVIEW!!!  
  
^-^Cheers! 


	2. Meet Inuyasha

A.N. OK!! I'm baack!!! Well, in all fairness, I did say that I'd have another chappie up if even ONE person reviewed me.despite the fact that said person was kinda not helpful ( sry Tori, I really did appreciate your review!) So, Im gonna give it a shot.  
  
THANK YOU!!!! Ok Tori, here is your official thank you! Your very nice to actually review me after only one day! Wow!  
  
SKIP ME IF YOU'RE NOT TORI, OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ADVICE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. Advice for Tori: Ok, well I thought I should include this also.umm Tori.your review as I mentioned earlier was kinda not helpful and I'll explain why.I've personally written and reviewed many stories/fics in my day and not once have I ever heard of and author appreciating someone trying to change the plot of their stories. And I kinda didn't get the part about Kagome being with Hiei.I think I'm seriously missing something.because I can see the whole Inu/Kikyo thing.but Kagome and Hiei aren't even form the same anime.confused x_x.and about that little suggestion of yours.that's your own personal preference of pairings, not mine.and I kinda said right in the SUMMARY that Kag is in love with Inu, and Inu with Kag.so no, I'm sorry but I can't change that. Also, one last note.there will be some pretty twisted stuff in here.so your comment about "no, not that way you sicko" is going to waste because there will be some of that material in here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two(Inuyasha's morning)  
  
"BEEP, BEEP BEEP" rang out Inuyasha's alarm clock. "urgh..it can't be time to wake up already." mumbled Inuyasha to himself.  
  
Inuyasha rolled off his mattress onto the floor to look for some suitable clothes to wear. He ended up finding a balled up red shirt that just happened to be skin tight on him, and a pair of extremely baggy black pants with white strips down the sides. Inuyasha pulled on his clothes over his red boxers and stood to hunt for his boots. He found them discarded in a corner and pulled them on and laced them up. Inuyasha had not showered this morning because he has bathed thoroughly last night (for reasons that only he and a certain immature housemate and some pudding that was still stuck to the wall knew.)  
  
However, he did go to the mirror to take a look at himself to make sure there didn't happen to be drool on his face or something. Inuyasha gazed in the mirror with his golden honey eyes deciding weather his silver hair needed to be pulled back or not. His hair was originally black, but on a dare from Kagome he had dyed it pure silver, and Inuyasha had to admit.it did look good that way. Inuyasha finally decided to pull it into a loose ponytail with a spare piece of leather strap. Inuyasha gave himself one more glance in the mirror before deciding he was decent looking and picking up his bag and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
On his way to the kitchen Inuyasha shouted "HEY SHIPPOU, GET YOUR ASS UP"  
  
"Mm-k" came a distant reply form the sleeping teen.  
  
Shippou was a spunky little red-head who was about 13 years old. His big brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, took care of him since their parents had gone missing about 7 years ago. They all lived together in a fairly nice apartment right near the high school (A.SN. still need a school name!!!!!). Sesshoumaru was the oldest at 22 and was out of school and working random jobs; Inuyasha was the middle child at 17 and worked off and on when Sess couldn't find work.  
  
A few moments later Shippou appeared all tousle haired and drowsy. *yawn* "mornin' Yash" said Shippou through a rather large yawn.  
  
"Hey Shippou.I have to get going.have Sess drive you or take the bus, k?" said Inuyasha as he ran out the door, stuffing a bagel into his bag.  
  
"K, bye Yash" called Shippou as he got a bowl out for some cereal.  
  
Inuyasha just barely made the bus even though he ran the entire way to the stop. As he boarded he looked for some good seats.'ahh..theres one right in the back' he thought as he made his way back. Inuyasha sat down and looked out the window. He was just about to sit back and tap a nap when something plopped down right in his lap.  
  
"What the-?!?! Oh, its you Kagome.DON'T DO THAT!!!" he shouted at the girl now sitting in his lap grinning profusely at him. AS he looked at her he was entranced by her eyes..'oh how I would love to fall deep inside those eyes and never come out' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, well, well, I didn't think ANY guy would protest this much to a girl sitting down in HIS lap" teased Kagome.  
  
"Oh...umm.well...I...uh.I didn't mean.um..." Inuyasha stuttered while adverting his stare to his hands.  
  
"Oh Inu, I was only joking.you know I love you to much to be mad." oh how Inuyasha wished that was true. He had been in love with Kagome ever since they went to high school. She was the only person who had ever tried to care for him besides his family.  
  
Kagome continued to sit on Inuyasha's lap for the entire trip, which pleased Inuyasha just fine.  
  
As the bus rolled up to the school, Inuyasha happened to glance out the window and see that Kikyo was standing right outside the bus looking around.' oh shit' thought Inuyasha, 'She's so gonna try and start something with Kagome'.  
  
"Hey, Kagome" said Inuyasha, but Kagome has already gotten half way down the aisle without him noticing. He jogged a bit down the aisle to catch up with her knocking a few people back into their seats. Inuyasha jumped off the bus and put his hand on Kagome's back pushing her forward to avoid Kikyo.  
  
"Um.Inu, what are you doing?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo is right behind us.I don't want any trouble with her this early in the morning" replied Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha glance back to see if she was watching.big mistake.  
  
Kikyo spotted his glance and ran right up to him knocking Kagome to the ground. "Hi Yashy.what's up?" she purred.  
  
"Kikyo!! What the fuck?!?!? Go away!" shouted Inuyasha as he rushed over to help Kagome. 'Oh shit, I hope Kagome's not hurt or anything.damn me for looking back' thought Inuyasha. "Are you ok Kagome? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" asked Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine.hey, are my pants full of dirt of anything?" Kagome asked sticking out her ass so that Inuyasha could see it better.  
  
Inuyasha nearly drooled while investigating that damn fine ass of hers. "Uhh..No, no not at all" Inuyasha finally got out.  
  
"Good" said Kagome. "Let's go"  
  
'Man, I love how she commands me like that when she fights with Kikyo.its so hot' thought Inuyasha.  
  
And with that Inuyasha and Kagome walked into school leaving Kikyo standing there on the sidewalk scanning around for someone else to bug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, well there's chappie two.ok, ok, I know its really short, but please give me a break.I 'm sick of typing again because of my god damn homework, so the deal is still on.if ANYBODY reviews me within the next 24 hours.I'll have another chappie up along with a thank you for that specific person tomorrow!! So hurry and R&R!!!!!! Please. Please. Please!!!  
  
^-^ cheers. 


	3. School Daze

A.N. AHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry you guys!!! My computer went and got itself a virus and I had to spend my entire weekend feeding it chicken noodle soup (actually it was installing Norton anti- virus, but you get the idea). But, sadly I STILL can't get online, so I WALKED over to my friends house to type this and post it form her computer.I hope you guys appreciate this.and you're only getting one chappie cuz I don't want too much of my shit on her computer.its crowded enough already on there..enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three (School daze)  
  
FIRST HOUR:  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the board as the teacher of whom he had long forgotten the name of babbled on and on about some stupid geometric formula that required all too much thinking on his part.  
  
Inuyasha relocated his gaze to the amazing sight just in the row in front of him and to the left a bit. Kagome. She could make anything seem worthwhile. 'Hey' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I wonder if she'll go to that rave with me'. Inuyasha had for a long time been wanting to go out with Kagome he just didn't know how to ask her because there was nothing going on until now, and he certainly wasn't going to just ask her to the movies.she was much too good for such things as that.  
  
'Yes, that will work out great' thought Inuyasha 'I'll ask her at lunch..just need to get her alone.and that should be fairly eas-' "OW!" shouted Inuyasha who didn't get a chance to finish his internal sentence before being whacked with a ruler by the teacher.  
  
"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?" shouted the teacher.  
  
"Umm..I'm thinking a lot more than you do cuz obviously it ain't working' "replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, then here's more. SIT UP, FACE FORWARD, AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!" She screamed. "Now, can you tell me the answer to the problem on the board, please?" she said placidly.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting there blinking trying to get the ringing out of his ears. "Yeah, sure.its umm...hang on." and with that Inuyasha got up and walked over to the answer book and looked at it for a while, then walked back to his seat, looked up at the teacher and said: "Well, that book over there says that the answer should be AC=4, but the way you have that problem set up.which I may add is WRONG, the answer come out to some shitty decimal." Inuyasha finished and leaned back in his sit momentarily before being dragged out of it.  
  
"OK, THAT'S IT!!!" yelled the teacher and flung Inuyasha from her room. "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK.if your SOOO smart.I'll just send you the work and you can do it allllll by yourself." the teacher shouted and slammed the door so hard the glass broke.  
  
Inuyasha hid underneath the shattered window for a while and then popped his head up and threw bits of the glass at the teacher and then quickly dropped back down silently laughing his head off until the teacher started to walk towards the door at which this point Inuyasha scrambled away making excellent use of his speed. Inuyasha decided to take a little walk over to Kagome's and the rest of the gangs first hour which happened to be the math that was a step higher from what he was at. Inuyasha resented this since the only reason he wasn't with his friends is because his former math teacher hated him just for a stupid thing like putting laxative in his coffee every morning, or gluing the white projector screen to the blackboard (A.N. I have actually done that last one.really funny.I highly recommend it.e-mail me for more details.SRY, on with the show). Inuyasha found the room and looked in.he saw all his friends sitting in the back talking because the teacher had apparently left the room for a minute. 'Great!' thought Inuyasha 'I can get right in.' and so he did. Inuyasha opened the door real quite and walked to the back glaring at anyone who stared at him.  
  
"Inu!" shouted Kagome as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Geometry got really boring.so I decided to come visit" he said  
  
"Sit down you guys, Mr. Himoruki is coming!" hissed Sango.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome quickly grabbed seats and acted like nothing has happened, placidly pretending to be writing down some notes and looking up some formulas. When Mr. Himoruki came back, he glanced around and noticed a new young man sitting in the back.' How odd' he thought.  
  
"Uh, excuse me young man in the back.in the red" said Mr. Himoruki.  
  
Inuyasha put a finger to his chest to symbolize "me?"  
  
"Yes, you, who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" demanded Mr. Himoruki  
  
"Que?" said Inuyasha. "No hablo ingles bien"  
  
"Oh.um.I see" trailed off Mr. Himoruki  
  
"Please, sir.Jose here got lost this morning, he was just telling me about it.I speak some Spanish." said Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha and winked while Inuyasha sat there beaming.  
  
Meanwhile throughout Inuyasha's entire 'cultural experience' Miroku and Sango were trying extremely hard not to just burst out laughing.  
  
The four went around the entire rest of the day talking about how funny that was and the look on Mr. Himoruki's face when Inuyasha started rattling off some Spanish. First hour had been the only hour Inuyasha didn't have with all his friends, until his little 'switch'. The rest of the day went pretty well until they got to last period...  
  
"Class, attention, attention please.. I have a very important announcement. we will be starting a class project today that will require you to write a paper at the end. The topic is 'Love is a many wondered thing, why?' Any questions? Good, you have until the end of the week. Begin." said Mrs. Jakaura and sat down at her desk to correct some papers.  
  
"Man, I hate language arts" mumbled Miroku as he got out his book and started looking up some poets to reference to.  
  
The rest of the class wrote furiously until the end of the our, scribbling down random notes and facts that might help..all except for Kagome who sat there looking at her piece of paper with a odd look on her face..like she was thinking but too hard and it had messed up her face or something.  
  
"Uhh.Kagome you ok?" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome said looking up startled "Yes, fine thank you."  
  
Inuyasha continued to look at her for a while until he was satisfied and went back to work until the bell rang and they all said their goodbyes and went to catch their separate buses.  
  
When Kagome got off the bus at her stop she realized something with painstaking reality. She had left this morning while directly disobeying daddy. 'Oh no..." thought Kagome "he's gonna be soooo mad at me' she quivered as she slowly walked home. When she came to the front steps she quietly walked up them and grasped the doorknob. Kagome just began to turn it when she felt it slide beneath her hand..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N. MUWHAHAHAHAH *cough* *cough* I'm so evil.I left you all at SUCH a huge cliffhanger.well, not huge.but a pretty darn big one for this early in the story..anyways, I'm working my little butt off to fix my damn computer/internet so yeah, my chappies for now have stayed short.*tear* I'm sry! I really do hate these short little chappies, but I have no choice here! Ok, well I'll try to have it fixed this week, and my Christmas break is coming up so I will have lots of time to write!!! YAY!!!!! Cheers!! ^-^  
  
Another A.N. the school is now named Junsei Hossa High School in honor of aynonmous.I wish you would have left your name and stuff, that was a really good idea. More cheers!! ^-^ 


	4. Pain

A.N. well, here's one more chappie.computer still busted.I'm using the old one which I really don't want to do cuz my mom goes on there.*eek* so enjoy!! cheers^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four (Pain)  
  
*~* When Kagome got off the bus at her stop she realized something with painstaking reality. She had left this morning while directly disobeying daddy. 'Oh no..." thought Kagome "he's gonna be soooo mad at me' she quivered as she slowly walked home. When she came to the front steps she quietly walked up them and grasped the doorknob. Kagome just began to turn it when she felt it slide beneath her hand..*~*  
  
The door swung open and Kagome jumped back but not before a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No!" shouted Kagome as she was roughly pulled inside her house and thrown to the floor.  
  
"You" stated her father as he looked down at her with an incredibly angry glare.  
  
"D-Daddy.please.p-p-please don't.I swear I'll never ever disobey you again.I'm so sorry." whimpered Kagome as she quivered on the floor.  
  
"Oh yes, you'll be sorry alright." grunted her father as he brought his fist down onto her stomach.  
  
Kagome coughed as the wind was knocked from her and rolled over clutching her stomach. Next her father kicked her in the back several times causing Kagome to writhe on the floor in extreme agony. ' Oh my god.I think he broke my back' thought Kagome as she laid there trying to figure out if she could move at all.  
  
"Get up!" barked her father as he pulled her up by her shirt slamming her into the wall.  
  
"Uhh!" exclaimed Kagome as her already bruised back was brutalized even more.  
  
Her father continued to slam Kagome into the wall in time with his words.  
  
"I.hope.you.have.learned..." began Kagome's father. He then switched to punching her in the ribs and stomach with each word.  
  
"Never..to.dis-.o-.bey..me.again." finished he father letting her drop to the floor.  
  
Kagome moaned and turned over onto her side and coughed up some blood. She dimly looked up and saw her father standing over her holding something behind his back.  
  
"And just so you don't forget, my dear little Kagome, how much your daddy loves you.I'm going to give you a reminder as to how many times you've been bad to your daddy." and with that he pulled out from behind his back a spoon that he had heated on the stove and put it to Kagome's shoulder watching the skin sizzle and burn for a bit then took the spoon away and kissed her shoulder where he had just burned it.  
  
Kagome had felt the pain that the spoon had caused but couldn't react her body was so beaten and tired from trying to keep strong and not break down during her punishment.  
  
"Now if you say a word to anyone I will do so much worse than this to you" spat her father glaring at her with such hatred that it would have made her cower if she could look up. Kagome's father left the room dropping the spoon next to her. Kagome laid there in her spot on the floor for about an hour until she felt she could get up. As she made her way to the stairs her legs threatened to collapse so she moved a bit quicker and ended up slamming down onto the stairs.  
  
"Oof!" said Kagome as she hit the stairs. Bringing her head up she coughed and continued to crawl up the stairs finally making it to her room after about 20 minutes of struggle.  
  
'Fuck.how am I gonna go to school tomorrow like this?' thought Kagome as she closed the door and walked over to her bed and fell onto it ending all thoughts as she went into a deep sleep of exhaustion and pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning she immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up, coughing up large amounts of blood as well. 'shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck!!' thought Kagome. She stripped down and got into the shower hoping the warm water would make things feel better. As the water hit her she winced and looked over at her arm and remembered the 'love mark' her father had given her. When Kagome finished showering she got out and toweled off and looked in the mirror to check out the damage.  
  
"Fuck" was all she could manage.  
  
She was a complete mess. Her face was all tear stained and she still had a little bit of dried blood on her chin from when she had coughed it up. She got a washcloth and rubbed that much off and accessed the rest of the damage. Her stomach was the worst for it was so badly bruised that it had turned just about all the colors a bruise can. Kagome's back was just about as bad except she had separate bruises of where her dad's foot had contacted it. She also had a huge purple bruise on her outer thigh from where she had hit the ground after being thrown inside, and fingerprint marks on her wrist from her fathers grip on her when she first came home. The only good thing about her was that her nose injury form yesterday was mostly gone.  
  
Kagome sighed and went into her room and found some baggy black pants with zippers everywhere, and a long sleeved green shirt that had black and white stripped sleeves. She finished with her customary chains and a pair of kick- ass black combat boots. Kagome picked up her bag and sneaked downstairs. Her alarm clock had not gone off today, so her father shouldn't be up yet. For once Kagome was lucky and he wasn't so she got out of the house without a hitch. As she made her way to the bus stop she got kinda lightheaded. Kagome just barely made it to the corner and had to grab the stop sign for support. When the bus arrived she couldn't have been happier. She released the pole and stepped up onto the bus.  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting there in the back again looking out the window thinking about his own morning. It had been the most hectic day ever, and it was only 7:00 in the morning. First, his shower decided to only produce cold water today so Inuyasha almost froze getting clean today. Second, Shippou had gotten drunk the night before on a dare form one of his friends, Oni, who had slept over in order to make sure Shippou completed the dare, so now Inuyasha had to try to rouse and get ready for school a drunk 13 year old and get rid of his annoying little friend with much protest from Oni himself. Third, he was completely late for the bus and had to run to catch it at the next stop since he missed his own. Now he looked up knowing this was Kagome's stop. She boarded the bus and already Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. She was wavering a bit as she walked and she looked like she had just fought off hell itself.  
  
"Hey Inu!" Kagome shouted brightly walking back towards him.  
  
Inuyasha scooted over a bit for her to sit down. "Hey Kagome, you ok? You look terrible." mentioned Inuyasha as Kagome sat down.  
  
"Yeah, of course Inu.I'm fine" 'Shit, what if he suspects me' thought Kagome.  
  
"Ok." said Inuyasha hesitantly. 'She's lying to me' thought Inuyasha.  
  
They spent the rest of the bus ride silent, Kagome trying to look as 'fine' as possible. When the bus arrived Kagome and Inuyasha got off and made their way into school where they met up with Miroku and Sango. They all stood around and talked for a while until the bell rang and they went to first hour, Inuyasha included since he was banned form his original first hour.  
  
A.N. Ok, well I'm skipping to lunch cuz I'm lazy.  
  
LUNCH  
  
Miroku and Sango had gone ahead of Inuyasha and Kagome to get a decent spot in line. Kagome had been feeling progressively worse throughout the day and right now she felt absolutely terrible.like she was death warmed over and left to sit till lukewarm or something. As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hall Kagome started to slow down a bit and waver.  
  
"Hey, Kagome are you sure you're ok?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Damnit, I already told you I'm fine, can't you ju-" Kagome doubled over and coughed up some blood then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine, really.jest got a lil dizzy" mumbled Kagome.  
  
"No your not! And I want some answers, but those can wait until I get you help" Inuyasha picked Kagome in his arms and sat her on a bench. "You sit tight, I'll be right back" said Inuyasha and took off down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the lunchroom and looked around. When he spotted what he wanted he rushed over.  
  
"Kougra!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Kougra turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there all out of breath." Hey yash.'sup man, hey why you all out of breath?" asked Kougra.  
  
"Uh, long story, here's the short one.Kagome's sick and I'm really worried about her so can I use your car and take her to the hospital or at least my house?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah sure, ok" said Kougra throwing his keys to Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks so much man, I owe you BIG!" cried Inuyasha as he ran off again.  
  
A.N. Ok, I made Kougra Inuyasha's friend for my fic cuz I needed someone to be his friend who was his age and I didn't feel like making an entirely new character.  
  
Inuyasha ran back to Kagome and picked her up again and started for the parking lot.  
  
"Inu, what are you doing?" questioned Kagome weakly.  
  
"Getting you to my house where I can make sure your ok" said Inuyasha sternly not looking down.  
  
Kagome just accepted it and stayed awake as long as she could before blacking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N. Ok, well, that's a little bit longer than the other chappie's.but I'm still wary about putting too much on my 'family' computer, so that's all you guys get. Is it too much of a cliffhanger? I tried to make it better.at least you know where Kagome's going. So, umm.I'll try to have the next chappie up soon. Cheers! ^-^ 


	5. Lies and razor blades

A.N. YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!! I got my computer back up and running!!!!! This is sooooooooooo great cuz I'm officially on holiday!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!. Ok, sorry I had to get that out. Now I can write till my little hearts content, and hopefully thoroughly amuse you guys out there. That's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: haven't done one in a while.thought I should..I own nothing except a $5 t.v. and a $20 computer.that's kinda why it broke I think.so don't even try and sue me..you'll probably end up wasting more money on gas to go to court than you'd actually get from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 (Lies and razor blades)  
  
"...Kagome..Kagome..." Kagome heard a distant voice calling her.  
  
"hunh.wha..." responded Kagome weakly and barley auditable.  
  
"Shh.. Shhh...she's waking up..Kagome it's ok.you're here with me and Sess.your gonna be fine." said Inuyasha softly.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha leaning over her with worry in his golden eyes, and Sesshoumaru standing right behind him craning his neck to see if Kagome was ok, also looking very concerned.  
  
"Inu..?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes Kagome." said Inuyasha eagerly.  
  
"Thanks" replied Kagome then blacked-out again to Inuyasha telling her to just rest.  
  
~~**~~ABOUT AN HOUR EARLIER~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of his house and picked Kagome up off the seat and started making his way up to his front door when it opened up leaving Sesshoumaru standing there with the T.V. remote in his hand looking confused.  
  
"Yash..what are you doing.is Kagome ok?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I dunno.she collapsed at school and I thought I'd better have a look at her.so I brought her back her." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Crap.well get her inside then." said Sesshoumaru opening the door up wider and running inside to get the couch made up a bit for her.  
  
"Thanks Sess." said Inuyasha setting Kagome down gently while Sesshoumaru went to the bathroom to load up on whatever medical supply's he thought they might need later on..like pain killers and cold and flu medication and stuff like that.  
  
"Kagome.can you hear me? You're going to be fine." whispered Inuyasha leaning in close to her. He was about to get up and go get an ice pack for her head when he noticed that her nose was slightly bruised. 'Hmm.that's kinda odd.I thought Kagome probably would have complained about something like that and explained about some goofy story about how she got it.why would she hide it?' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
Inuyasha decided to check out the rest of Kagome to be sure. First he looked carefully about the rest of her face.nothing there. Next he rolled up her sleeves (he didn't really want to take off her shirt just yet) and found the bruises from her fathers death grip on her wrist. 'That's really weird' thought Inuyasha. He then lifted up the shirt around her stomach and gasped. Inuyasha stared down at the horrendous bruising Kagome had on her stomach. It was all over. As Inuyasha inspected this more her noticed more bruising down near the edge of her pants and lowered them a bit to discover the bruises on her thigh. 'Holy shit Kagome..what the fuck happened to you.' Inuyasha questioned himself.  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru came back in the room, his arms loaded with shit.  
  
"Hey Yash.I got some stuff here and.holy fuck!!! what happened to her stomach?" shouted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"God damnit shut up" replied Inuyasha sharply. "I don't want her to wake up with me standing over her and her shirt pulled up like this!"  
  
"Oh yeah..well.what happened to her?"  
  
"I dunno, that's why I'm looking over her.she has a lot more of this too.there's some on her wrist and her thigh.and I was about to check the rest of her."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued to investigate the rest of Kagome's bruises and when they looked upon her back Inuyasha gritted his teeth so hard that Sesshoumaru thought they might break.  
  
"Yash..calm down, Kagome probably has a very reasonably explanation about all this and we'll fine it out when she wakes up." reassured Sesshoumaru even though he didn't believe it himself.  
  
"Hn" replied Inuyasha not buying it.  
  
~~**~~ BACK TO WHERE WE WERE~~**~~  
  
"Well, she was just a well of information." spat Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's not my fault she only stayed conscious for five seconds....what do you want me to do about it?" replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there looking at Kagome..' God Kagome..what really did happen to you?' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fell asleep next to the couch waiting for Kagome to wake up again. When she finally did she sprang up and looked around. 'Why am I in Inu's house?' thought Kagome frantically as she looked around for her things, found them and carefully got up and went out the door.  
  
Kagome ran home as fast as her beaten body would let her. When she arrived home she opened the door as quietly as humanly possible and stepped inside. Kagome turned around and closed the door and right when it had latched, the light flipped on.  
  
"Hello Kagome" said her father.  
  
"Daddy?!?" said Kagome whipping around looking startled. She thought fast. "Daddy!! Oh daddy it was terrible!" spilled out Kagome. "I was coming home from school when this man drove up by me and asked if I wanted a ride and like a good little girl I said absolutely not, what would my father think, and daddy that mad he parked his car and got out and he chased me and caught me and knocked me out and when I woke up all my money was gone and I was on the curb and it was so late, so I ran home and I.I didn't want to disturb you so I was quiet...but oh daddy it was terrible." finished Kagome breathless.  
  
"Really?" replied her father simply and Kagome knew he believed nothing of her lie. "Well, Junsei Hossa High School would beg to differ with your little lie Kagome..they called me and said that you didn't show up for your fourth though sixth hours."  
  
"I..I.uh..um.well.." babbled Kagome.  
  
"Bitch!!!!" yelled her father coming after her.  
  
"NO!" screamed Kagome dodging him only to be caught by the leg and dragged along the floor.  
  
Kagome's father beat her senseless again and left her curled up in a ball on her bedroom floor (he had dragged her up the stairs by her hair) sobbing. 'There has to be a way out' thought Kagome desperately. She looked around her room and her eyes fell on a razor blade she had used once to help Sango create a new hairstyle. She crawled over to it and grasped it in her trembling hand and brought it down to her wrist, slowly pressing harder until she broke skin..Kagome gasped a bit at the first stab of slight pain, but then relaxed and dragged the blade all the way across her wrist drawing up a pooling line of crimson blood. Kagome felt a wave of relief hit her....like all her troubles were seeping out along with that blood. Kagome repeated this several times on her left wrist, then dropped the blade and lay back onto the floor waiting for sleep to take her.  
  
In the morning her cuts had dried blood all over them but Kagome didn't care. She simply got ready for school and walked out the door. She decided not to take the bus today and walked all the way to school. When she arrived she saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree scanning the school yard for her. Kagome tried to hide behind trees and in shadows but Inuyasha spotted her and jumped down and ran over to her.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome started to run the other way but he caught up with her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said spinning her around to face him. "What's up with you? Why did you leave last night?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome didn't even look up at him. "I...I don't know..leave me alone right now ok Inu?" said Kagome.  
  
"No, I can't just go away and pretend I didn't see all those bruises, Kagome what's going on!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He knows'  
  
"Kagome!!" screamed Inuyasha grabbing her wrists "Answer me!"  
  
Kagome winced a bit from his tight grip on her freshly cut wrist. Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance before removing his right hand from her wrist revealing some fresh blood, drawn because of his manhandling of her wrist.  
  
"Kagome.." started Inuyasha, but before he could get anymore out Kagome ran as fast as she could away from him.  
  
Inuyasha was still studying his hand which now had his precious Kagome's blood on it. 'Kagome...what the fuck happened to you when you left?' thought Inuyasha. Kagome continued to run wondering where that damn Naraku kid was..he certainly would have something that would help her do something about all this pain she was feeling, emotional and physical.  
  
She found him sitting in a secluded corner on the outside of the building.  
  
"Naraku" said Kagome making him jump. "I need something to make the pain go away"  
  
"Well, step into my office then Miss. Kagome..I'll help you" replied Naraku turning to meet her and holding out a bag..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was that? man im tired.im going to bed.  
  
cheers! ^_^  
  
A.N. yes, bluehellstar, I did mean kouga..my computer insisted that there is such a word as kougra and it changed it when I spell checked it. that's for noticing!!! ^_^ 


	6. HELP ME GUYS!

Ok everybody!!! Here's you chance to help a writers blocked author cuz I'm stuck!!!! Well, stuck between a few things actually.so not too bad...but still!! Ok, here are the choices! Kagome can either continue on her little *evil* spree cuz of all the pain from her evil dad *grr* and not tell anybody what's happening and continue going downhill until she ends up in a hospital or something, or she can confess to Inuyasha..or!! she can continue the *evil* spree only to confess to Inuyasha really soon. It's your choice, and if you have any more really snazzy ideas that you think might work.by all means e-mail 'em..you might get put in my fic!!! YAY!!! ok, well, I'm going to bed so go!! Review!!! E-mail!!! Anything!!!!!! Now!!!! Cheers! ^-^  
  
p.s. help! 


	7. Rainbows

A.N. Hey guess what? I got a wireless keyboard!!! Cool huh? sorry.I know I'm a dork and I shouldn't put this stuff in my A.N,'s..but I was just so excited!! Ok, back to business..well, I'm still a bit undecided on how this whole 'Bad Kagome' thing is gonna work, but lets just hope for the best as I pull deep from my big old head!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 (Rainbows)  
  
**"Well, step into my office then Miss. Kagome..I'll help you" replied Naraku turning to meet her and holding out a bag..**  
  
..Kagome stepped closer to Naraku reaching her hand out to meet the bag in his. Halfway there she paused..' maybe I should just tell Inu, he may be able to help me' thought Kagome, but in the middle of her internal debate Naraku stepped forward and set the bag into her hand for her.  
  
Kagome composed herself and looked at the bag. "S-so what exactly is this?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well, it just happens to be the finest LSD I have..try some, you'll love it" replied Naraku grinning insanely.  
  
"Kagome opened up the little baggie and pulled out a single tiny blue pill. ' What have I got to lose?' thought Kagome as she popped it in her mouth and swallowed.  
  
"It'll take a little bit to really take effect" supplied Naraku at Kagome's odd expression, as if she had expected to feel as though she was flying the instant she took some.  
  
"Of course...I knew that" retorted Kagome. "Oh yeah.. thanks" Kagome added as she walked away.  
  
"Anytime" called Naraku going back to his own little pile of coke.  
  
Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground looking at his hand, as if entranced by it when Miroku and Sango walked up.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!!" called Miroku. "Have you seen Kagome?" he finished as he ran up to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just continued to stare at his hand.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha.are you ok? Hey, what's with the blood on your hand? Did you hurt yourself?" asked Sango, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"I'm not the one who's hurt" answered Inuyasha a bit meekly.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha...tell us everything" demanded Sango. Inuyasha complied and told them both about the entire morning, but he didn't tell them about last night..he thought maybe he shouldn't tell them about that just yet.  
  
"Oh my gods, what if Kagome's hurt, or-or if she needs help, or." Sango frantically blurted out.  
  
"Sango- SANGO! said Miroku firmly, grabbing Sango and turning her towards him. "Kagome's probably fine, stop spazzing"  
  
Sango finally calmed down and the three of them talked for a while about what could possibly be wrong until the five minute bell for school rang.  
  
"Come on, we can grill Kagome in first hour" said Miroku.  
  
They all walked inside and hurried to their first hour. When they got there they looked around and spotted Kagome sitting in the back staring at the ceiling. Miroku jogged up to her. "Kagome, hey Kagome! We need to talk to you." called Miroku.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Miroku, since when do you wear a pink shirt?" she asked, still giggling.  
  
"Uh...Kagome? I'm not wearing a pink shirt...I don't even own a pink shirt"  
  
"Then why are you wearing one?" Kagome insisted, still giggling like mad.  
  
"Hey guys...get over here." said Miroku in kind of a freaked out voice. Sango and Inuyasha, who had been sitting in the corner still talking, walked over.  
  
"So, did you get anything out of her?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not quite...listen to this" said Miroku turning around to ask Kagome about his shirt when he discovered that she had fallen out of her desk and was asleep on the floor.  
  
"Great, that's just great!" exclaimed Miroku as he dragged her back into her desk and sat her somewhat upright.  
  
For the rest of the hour the three of them tried to make it seem like Kagome was somewhat awake and attentive. When the second hour bell rang they poker her awake only to have her scream that the room had gone rainbow colored and run out still screaming about rainbows.  
  
(A.N. Yes, the whole LSD 'trip' thing is a bit stereotypical, but hey, gimme a break! I needed to save the weed and coke for later, and this was my only other option ((and yes herowine was out too))and I've got my sources that say this has actually happened to a friend of theirs...so this is one of those a friend of a friend things...deal)  
  
Miroku and Sango went after Kagome leaving Inuyasha sitting on a bench staring at his feet. When Miroku and Sango came back announcing that they couldn't find Kagome, Inuyasha just got up and started walking. He eventually went to class, even though it was well into fourth hour when he did this, meaning that he was gone for second and third hour and missed lunch. His teacher bitched him out pretty good and gave him a detention, but Inuyasha could have cared less then. His mind was blank and he wasn't feeling anything. His eyes, usually full scrutiny and hints of anger were completely empty.  
  
The rest of the day went with Inuyasha just drifting around the school, going to part of a class then just leaving. Miroku and Sango were now seriously concerned for both of their friends.  
  
"Miroku" said Sango as the last bell rang.  
  
"Yes?" Miroku said while packing up his and Inuyasha's things since Inuyasha had left half way through class, leaving all his stuff.  
  
"I think you should go and find Inuyasha and follow him, and I'll do the same for Kagome"  
  
"Good idea, then we can keep track of both of them and know their safe..do you have your cell?"  
  
"Of course..if you don't call or I don't call you, we'll meet back at my place at ten, ok?"  
  
"K, see you soon" Miroku said and kissed Sango goodbye as he ran out the door.  
  
"Bye" replied Sango softy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, yes it's a pretty short chapter, but it's necessary to break up the story unless you guys want an endless chapter of never endingness. I kinda like short chapters anyways so too bad, deal. New chappie tomorrow probably.  
  
Cheers! ^-^ 


	8. The Search

AN: Hehe.im so evil.well, I am back, but I don't know for how long. I do have a reason for not writing.I have like 50 bajillion ideas and couldn't decide which ones to use. *sigh* I really hope you like what I did..and what im going to do. so read and enjoy.(I better get reviews) *glares*  
  
Chapter 7 (The Search)  
  
Sango raced down the street looking wildly around for Kagome. "KAGOME!" she called. "KAGOME!" Sango halted and put her hands on her knees and gasped for breath. She never really liked running, it involved too much movement.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Miroku spotted Inuyasha meandering down the hall looking at his feet.  
  
"Yash!" Miroku called to him. "Shit am I glad I found you. Sango is out looking for Kagome and..hey are you alright?" questioned Miroku studying his friend.  
  
"She didn't even tell me about it..she just acted all normal and tried to hide it from me. Doesn't she trust me?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku with wet eyes.  
  
"Oh god Yash, have you been crying? Don't worry, it'll be fine, Kagome will be fine, everything will be fine." Said Miroku shakily, partly to comfort himself.  
  
"I need to find her Miroku, I need to get her alone and talk with her..make her understand how I feel..and um.stuff" Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a sideways look "Why Yash, I never thought I you would admit it" Said Miroku smiling.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'God damnit Kagome, where the fuck are you?' Sango ran over the places where she had been in her head..' Ok, I went to her house, she's not there, I went to my house, not there either, not at Yash's, not at Miroku's, and not at school. I'm running out of idea's.  
  
Sango tried to think even though her constant running hard thoroughly deprived her poor brain of oxygen.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kagome had been trailing Naraku for an hour. "Man, this kid goes waaaay too many places after school' she thought to herself. The LSD had finally worn off and new she needed a new fix.  
  
Naraku finally, after selling something to a group of rather surely looking thugs, tuned down a street with homes on it and went into one of them. Kagome ran up to that house and rang the doorbell. Naraku opened the door and his eyes grew wide. "K-Kagome, what are you doing here.how did u find my house?"  
  
"I've been following you ever since you left school." said Kagome still a little out of breath with a rather wild look in her eyes. "I need more"  
  
"Well, that can be arranged.won't you come in?" asked Naraku opening the door fully and extending his hand towards her.  
  
"Why yes, I will" said Kagome taking his hand.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Alright, well, I'm supposed to call Sango now that I found you" said Miroku.  
  
"K" said Inuyasha.  
  
*Ring* Sango: "Hello?" Miroku: "Hey, Sango, I found him" Sango: "Really? Oh good." Miroku: "How's the search for Kagome?" Sango: "Umm.not good. I've checked everywhere she usually goes including all of our houses and I got nothing" Miroku: "Oh.well, do you want me and Yash to go back to your house and wait, or help you look?" **At this point Inuyasha looks over a Miroku and glares at him** Miroku: "Eh, Sango.I think Yash might kill me if we don't go looking for her too, that ok?" Sango: "Sure, I could use the help..but were still meeting at my house at ten, k?" Miroku: "Sure, no prob.see you then.love ya" Sango: "Love you more, bye" *Click*  
  
"Ok, I guess were going Kagome hunting too then." said Miroku to Inuyasha as he put away his phone.  
  
"Good, I would have gone anyways though" said Inuyasha, already walking away.  
  
"Hey! Yash, wait up! Where are you going?" yelled Miroku running to catch up.  
  
"To find my Kagome." stated Inuyasha.  
  
*************************************************** "Love you more, bye" Sango flicked her phone shut and put it back into her bag. She leaned up against a tree and slid down into a sitting position and sighed. 'Well, at least now I have help.' "Oh Kagome..where have you gone?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kagome stepped into Naraku's living room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Alright Naraku, what can you give me?" she stared straight at him with a hard glare.  
  
"Geez, what is that all I'm good for? It's not like I'm not a human being too ya know." retorted Naraku.  
  
*sigh* "Alright, fine, I'm sorry.now then may I please have some more.anything I don't care what.I just want to forget and never remember." said Kagome slightly curling up with that last sentence.  
  
Naraku's eyes softened. "Don't worry, you won't have a care when I'm done" he said grinning.  
  
Naraku went to his bag and pulled out a few baggies. "I'll be right back" he said and ran up the stairs two at a time. He returned moments late with more baggies and pipes and needles.  
  
"This should keep us going allll night" laughed Naraku.  
  
"Good" said Kagome. "What's first?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Yash! You don't even know where she's gone!" shouted Miroku.  
  
"Oh yes I do.she was on something. And who's the school druggie?" said Inuyasha turning around to face Miroku a hard look in the eyes that only minutes ago had been tearful.  
  
"Naraku" breathed Miroku.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sango, who had planned on just taking a brief rest at that tree, had now fallen asleep. Sitting there she started to dream..  
  
***Sango was running.running and running. She stopped to catch her breath but found herself running again, every time. She saw Kagome's face in front of her.it was all blurred and wispy, but it was defiantly Kagome. "Kagome!" screamed Sango. "Wait, stop!" she sobbed. Sango felt herself trip and fall to the ground. She was falling, falling then finally hit and woke up.***  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Sango shot up screaming.  
  
Just then she heard a rustling behind her and whipped around just in time to see a blur of a strangely familiar face.  
  
Sango inhaled the breath to scream again, but never got it out before her head was slammed into the tree and she was thrown over the shoulder of somebody and carried away.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Well, I thought we'd start with the traditional weed, and move then onto crack, then maybe uppers and." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Fine, fine, just come on.let's get this going"  
  
"Man, we are grumpy" said Naraku handing her a joint.  
  
*HOUR LATER* (AN: there's no way I'm going through everything their doing.I'm way too lazy.think of something yourself) Naraku had brought out along with the drugs masses of alcohol and Naraku was thoroughly drunk and Kagome, who had not liked the taste, was buzzed.  
  
Kagome was on the floor giggling madly, and Naraku was spinning around finally falling down next to her.  
  
"Oh man, I like you a lot better now that your nice and stoned." stated Naraku taking another drag.  
  
*giggle* "I like you a lot better now too"  
  
"Naraku sat up. "You mean that?"  
  
"Sure, now your putting out" *giggle*  
  
"Damn, I knew it was just the drugs talking..but I don't really care"  
  
Naraku got up and went and got the needle and a vile of something.  
  
"Here" he said loading a needle "This shit rocks"  
  
He handed Kagome the needle and she placed it on her arm and plunged it straight in.  
  
"Shit! Wait, your supposed to go into a vein, her let me." He said extracting the needle and gently re-inserting it the proper way.  
  
Naraku had to lean right over Kagome to do so because of the arm she has used and was now trying to balance himself enough (he is drunk after all) to sit upright again and failed landing on top of Kagome.  
  
*giggle* "Why hello there Naraku" slurred Kagome.  
  
"Hi" Naraku said with a odd look in his eyes. He wiggled himself up more towards Kagome's face. He started into her eyes for a while then, all of a sudden he closed the space between their faces and kissed her full on.  
  
"MM mmmMmmMm!!!!" Kagome tried to respond in protest but her mouth was slightly occupied. She tried reaching up to detach him but Naraku, who was straddling her, was holding her hands down with his knees.  
  
Naraku finally broke the kiss and started in on her neck. Nipping slightly as her roamed around.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"No.way...in...hell..." gasped Naraku between kisses. "I finally have someone like you in my house, unable to resist me.and you think I'm gonna stop? Your crazy!"  
  
Kagome struggle and threw all her weight into wiggles but couldn't get free of his grasp.  
  
Naraku paused in his ravage to reach into his bag and pull out a long cord.  
  
Kagome looked on, wide eyed. "You planned this"  
  
"Well, no not at first, but when I got to my room I saw it and thought, 'hey, maybe it will come in handy'" he said grinning madly. "Oh, and there's more"  
  
Naraku flipped Kagome onto her back and tied her arms up over her head leaving a bit on the end to use to drag her up the stairs into his room..  
  
******************************************************  
  
AN:*dramatic music* oh no!! lol. so? what did u think? well, if you want more chappies, your gonna have to come and tell me be clicking that button right down there.there, over there, to the left.it says "GO". now click damn you, click!!!! ^-^ new chappie soon Cheers. 


	9. Discoveries

A.N. Man, I've been so fucking busy....i now absolutely LOATH LOATH LOATH!!! school. my subjects are so horrid. Ah!!! ah well, I've finally gotten some time away from the slave drive....  
  
Chapter 8 (Discoveries)  
  
Naraku flipped Kagome onto her back and tied her arms up over her head leaving a bit on the end to use to drag her up the stairs into his room....  
  
Kagome was now screaming and wrestling for her life, as she viewed it. She may have been drugged up, but she still realized that this really wasn't the best thing for her to be doing, or to have done to her.  
  
"Oh stop it already" sighed Naraku. "Your gonna give me a headache this way"  
  
"Fuck off!!!!" retorted Kagome.  
  
Naraku, after much struggling on Kagome's part, and him falling down the stairs once and being out for about 20 minutes, got her into his room. He then hefted her onto the bed and tied each hand up separately. He then stuffed a rag in her mouth and sealed it with duct tape.  
  
"Well, this means no blow job, but I'm thinking you may have bit me anyways." said Naraku smirking.  
  
Naraku got onto of Kagome and straddled her once again. He lowered himself a bit and started taking off her shirt by reaching his hands underneath it and gently, slowly moving them up towards her chest. He finally pulled it up over her head and let it reside on her forearms. Naraku then, ever so gently began to lift off her bra, as Kagome whimpered, and caress her breasts. Her pants had been calling to him for a while now, so he undid the button, unzipped them and pulled them off leaving Kagome in her panties. He latched his fingers into them and began to pull down....  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Yash!!" Miroku called for what seemed like the millionth time that day as he raced after Inuyasha. "How could you possibly know where Naraku lives?!?!"  
  
"I followed him home once to beat the shit out of him after he insulted me." yelled back Inuyasha, running harder yet.  
  
"Oh" said Miroku rather blankly.  
  
Inuyasha raced on and on for what seemed like hours to Miroku but was really only about 10 minutes. When Inuyasha finally halted Miroku al most smacked straight into him.  
  
Inuyasha did nothing but let a little growl escape his lips before marching right up to the door and kicking it in.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Naraku jumped. 'What the fuck was that?' he thought. 'Oh well, more important things are about to present themselves' as he went back to Kagome's panties.  
  
By now the effect of most of the drugs had been driven from Kagome's system by time and anxiety, and she was thoroughly scared. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god' she kept saying over and over in her mind, squeezing her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But what was that noise??  
  
********************************************************  
  
"NARAKU!!!!!" howled Inuyasha as he burst through the door. He took note of the spot where Naraku and Kagome had been earlier that was now littered with butts and beer cans and such. He noticed that the carpet was all dragged up the wrong way leading to the stairs. 'Did he drag MY Kagome up those stairs??!?!? How dare he...' thought Inuyasha letting another growl escape his lips.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Naraku bolted up and shot a glance over his shoulder. "Oh god, its Inuyasha!" he whispered worriedly to himself. He stumbled over to the door and locked it and placed a chair under the knob. "Now we can get back to what we were doing" he said cynically moving back to Kagome. Kagome had shut everything out, wishing that she had never come here.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha bounded up the stairs two at a time with Miroku following close behind him. Inuyasha traced the drag marks with his eyes to one of the doors. He went to it and tried the knob....locked. Inuyasha started furiously pounding his shoulder into the door. "KAGOME!!!" he bellowed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kagome snapped out of her dream world. Inu!!??!?! He came for me!!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and stared back into Naraku's giving him the most evil glare she could muster. It told everything. It told Naraku that he was about to get the beating of his life. It told him that Inuyasha would follow him to the ends of the Earth for revenge for this. It told him, run.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards off Kagome and fell onto the floor. The poundings at the door were becoming louder and more frequent. He had help!!!! Naraku did the only thing he could think of. He bolted. Just like running from the cops he reassured himself as he opened the window, jumped into the tree, down its trunk and down the street.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha, whose shoulder was taking massive abuse, was only thinking of Kagome. What Naraku could possibly be doing to her, what he had already done, *shiver* 'I swear Kagome, I'll never let you out of my sight again' he silently promised her.  
  
Miroku, tired of this physical work and pain, got an idea. He dug in his pocket for his Swiss army knife. He found it and brought out the screwdriver and took off the door knob. Inuyasha, not expecting this, burst through the door tumbling completely over and landing in a pile of confusion.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and peered up. He saw Kagome. HIS Kagome. His heart skipped a beat. He slowly got up and leaned over her.  
  
"K kagome?" he managed.  
  
Her eyes, again told everything that was needed. Inuyasha removed the duct tape and gag. He stared at those lips for about a second before joining them with his.  
  
"I'm never letting you go again Kagome. Never" said Inuyasha hugging Kagome tightly to his chest. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Inu, I'm so sorry." gasped Kagome between racks of sobs, tears now positively streaming down her face as well.  
  
Miroku was standing in the doorway watching this touching reunion of two of his best friends, now thoroughly missing his own girlfriend. Just then Miroku's phone rang.  
  
Miroku: Hello? Voice: I've got her and if you ever want her back bring me back Kagome. Now. *click*  
  
"Oh shit" said Miroku his phone still drawn up to his ear, staring off into space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! that's it! new chappie when I find time. don't hold your breath, you'll most defiantly die. 


	10. Realization

A.N: wow, ok, so, guess who's computer was broke for 1 and a half months!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sigh alrighty, im back up and working and plowing on, full steam ahead toot toot...ok, im shutting up now...goes into corner to write  
  
Miroku was standing in the doorway watching this touching reunion of two of his best friends, now thoroughly missing his own girlfriend. Just then Miroku's phone rang.  
  
Miroku: Hello? Voice: I've got her and if you ever want her back bring me back Kagome. Now. click  
  
"Oh shit" said Miroku his phone still drawn up to his ear, staring off into space.   
  
Chapter 9 (Realization)  
  
In the shadow of a small room, a man flipped a cell phone closed and sundered over to the middle of the room which held a girl tied to a chair and gagged. She was just sitting there, staring off into nothing, refusing to look at her captor.  
  
"Well girly, I think I've given you boytoy enough of a scare to come and find you...then I'll have whats mine, and he'll have whats his. It's all very fair" said the voice.  
  
"You don't own her." spat Sango  
  
"Oh, I think your wrong there, I can control her with a flick of my hand...if that's not ownership, I don't know what it. I can tell you it's certainly not love"  
  
"You know nothing! Of love or of anything" Shouted Sango  
  
"I think it's time for you to take a nap, your getting cranky" and with one great heave of his arm, he jarred Sango into submission.   
  
Kagome glanced up from her resting place on Inuyasha's shoulder."What is it Miroku?"  
  
Miroku swallowed once, and tried to continue "I...I think your dad has...Sa.." but he couldn't finish before falling to his knees, still staring off, only now a single tear was falling down his cheek.  
  
"Has what, exactly Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango" whispered Miroku.  
  
Both simply stared at Miroku for a second, then Kagome put her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder and started to cry out things like "oh my gods, what could he be doing to her?" and "it's all my fault". Inuyasha on the other hand just sat there, holding the back of Kagome's head and thinking. Thinking of all the different kinds of ways he would cause pain to Kagome's dad when he got to him.  
  
Ok, this is too good of a place to leave off for me to pass it up. Well, so maybe im not back full steam...short chappie and all...but I'll try you guys! till next time.  
  
Cheers 


End file.
